An Angel's Fear
by MichiruxRyosuke
Summary: Vamdemon grew stronger and wants revenge over Angewomon and she can't beat him. To put on the woes of the poor litle Angel Type Digimon, LadyDevimon is back with a bang and with vengeance in her head. How can our favorite heroine save herself?
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. In fact, I've never even watched it. =.=

The original Japanese names are used in this novel instead of the dubbed US ones.

Plus, forgive me if there are punctuations mistakes or grammar mistakes. Don't scold me. Scold my English teachers. They did not do their job in tutoring. ^_^

Chapter 1- Fear

"We're going out. Can you two stay at home alone?" Yuuko Yagami both her children, Taichi and Hikari.

"Yeah," Hikari said, nodding her head.

Taichi, who was engrossed in his Play Station Portable, did not bother to pay attention to his parents.

"Brother!" Hikari whispered to Taichi, "Mom and Dad are going out!"

"Huh? What? Oh, okay. Okay." Taichi replied, not keeping his eyes off the PSP.

"Where're you going, anyway?" Hikari asked her father.

"A wedding dinner. And from the looks of things it may be past midnight when we get home," Susumu said, "When I come home I don't wanna see the house in ruins."

"What? Like the 'terrorist bombing' which happened back th-" Taichi blurted out.

"Brother!" Hikari whispered once again. Bringing up the incident back in 1995 wasn't a good idea and knowing Taichi he may end up saying the word "Digimon" subconsciously.

Taichi's parents said nothing about this. Instead, Susumu continued, "If there's anything, call me. You have my number."

Once again, Hikari nodded as she watched her parents leave the house.

Taichi suddenly approached her.

"Hey, can you keep a secret? They say they're gonna be back after midnight and it's only seven right now." He said.

"Er…" Hikari said, "Are you… planning something?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go see my friends. Oh well, see ya." Taichi said quickly and got out of the house.

"H-Hey!" Hikari stammered, "Dang, he's gone! Oh well, it's just you and I left, Tailmon."

Tailmon suddenly appeared.

"I can finally stand on two feet again," Tailmon said, "Feels good. You wouldn't like it if you were forced to crawl for a whole day after you learnt how to walk."

"Just bear with it, okay? You're lucky you have the appearance of a cat! Agumon's not so lucky. He can't stay in the house." Hikari replied.

Tailmon changed the topic out of the blue.

"Where's your brother going?"

"He says he's going to meet some friends. I smell a rat though…"

"Huh? I don't smell anyth- huh?"

"Tailmon, what's the matter?"

"I feel something. Something evil and very powerful."

"You don't mean… A Digimon?"

"I don't know, but if a Digimon manages to enter the real world this would be really bad. We have to go after it, Hikari."

"Wait, you're saying we're gonna leave the house? B-but… There's no one at home! If the thieves enter…"

"How could you still worry about thieves when the world could be in danger?" Tailmon said angrily.

Hikari said nothing, shocked by Tailmon's sudden response.

"We- I need to Digivolve." Tailmon explained, "I'll fly and find out about this aura. In fact, I think it's getting closer."

"I'm coming with you, too!" Hikari said with a sense of determination.

Tailmon nodded as Hikari picked up her D-3.

"Tailmon digivolves…." Tailmon said.

(Sorry, I dunno what happens during Digivolution. Like I said, I did not watch the show, sorry. Guess I'll skip the Digivolve thingy…)

"To Angewomon."

Both Angewomon and Hikari got out of the house. Angewomon flapped her wings, carried Hikari in her arms and flew towards the aura.

"I hope nobody sees," Hikari said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's dark. Nobody will see us, " Angewomon comforted her.

Angewomon flew towards a dark and narrow alleyway and landed. She put Hikari down on the floor gently.

"It's close by," Angewomon tried to keep her cool when she said, but her heart was beating extremely fast and was feeling very scared.

Hikari stuck close to Angewomon and asked, "What did you feel?"

Angewomon said nothing, yet this aura, when this close to her, was unmistakable.

Slowly, Angewomon opened her mouth and said a word softly.

The word which gave her a chill down her spine as she said it.

"Vamdemon"


	2. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. In fact, I did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

Chapter 2 - Revenge

"V-V-Vamdemon? No, it can't be. Are you sure about this?" Hikari asked Angewomon, now feeling extremely uncomfortable and scared.

"I'm positive. It's him. This feels too familiar." Angewomon answered.

"But... you killed him, Angewomon. We all saw it. You killed him with your Holy Arrow. How could he still be here?"

"There's a possibility that he may still be alive. Although I wish that he's not."

"Is he somewhere close by?"

"Stick close to me."

Hikari and Angewomon walked towards the end of the alleyway. The winds seemed to be blowing strongly and giving anybody which felt it an eerie sensation.

Angewomon suddenly stopped in her tracks. Hikari did so and asked her why.

"Hikari, I think you should go back home, it's dangerous."

"Is this a joke? You mean all those adventures we had aren't the least bit dangerous?"

"No, Hikari you must understand! This isn't the Vamdemon that we've faced before. It seems to have got even stronger and powerful!"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Hikari half-shouted, "You're my Digimon! You want me to stay at home when you're out here facing danger you can never imagine? What if something happened to you? How could I forgive myself if…???"

"Shhh!!" Angewomon shushed Hikari to keep her voice down before their enemy hear them.

However, Lady Luck wasn't smiling at them, for heavy footsteps came from behind them and echoed through the alleyway.

"Was I… too emo?" Hikari whispered, not daring to look behind her. If Vamdemon was to appear and hurt her Digimon she would never forgive herself.

"Don't worry, I wasn't here because of the ruckus you've made," said a cold voice.

Angewomon turned her body towards the voice.

"Vamdemon," she whispered.

Vamdemon chuckled and walked towards Angewomon and a Hikari who was shaking in fear.

"You see, I actually wanted to look for you, but I'm really lazy to do all the travelling. Afterall, if I were to enter the Yagami Residence boldly just like that, it's sure to attract a lot of attention, huh? And I prefer to keep a low profile. Which was why I chose this alley for the trap." Vamdemon explained.

"T-Trap?" Angewomon asked.

"The aura that you're feeling right now was just something to attract you here, like a bee to a flower." Vamdemon said proudly.

Confidence suddenly spurned out of Angewomon.

"That's it,then? And here I was worrying about nothing. So I'll just destroy you like I did last time, Vamdemon." Angewomon stepped in front and aimed her bow.

"HOLY ARROW!" Angewomon shouted as she aimed the skill which defeated Vamdemon back then.

"Is that it? Same skill again and again? Nothing new? Golly, you're PATHETIC. Why had I hired you as a servant back then?" Vamdemon gave a chuckle. He lifted his right hand, grabbed Angewomon's Holy Arrow and crushed it into bits.

Angewomon gasped in shock. So Vamdemon had grown a lot stronger as she expected.

"My turn." Vamdemon said.

Vamdemon suddenly unleashed a wave from his cape and launched it at Angewomon, who, was too slow for his attack, got the full blast and was lifted off her feet and fell to the ground with a loud thud. (And a nice 'Uhhh…' sound, hehe) Angewomon realized that she was paralyzed. She quickly screamed: "Hikari! Get out of here! RUN!"

"Not so fast!" Vamdemon yelled. He leaped into the air and grabbed a running Hikari by the back of her neck and threw her into the air with tremendous force.

"HIKARI!!! NO!!!!!!!" Angewomon screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And now that the irritating fly is gone I can finally get rid of you!"Vamdemon said.

He walked towards Angewomon, who was lying on the floor and feeling a lot of pain.

"Unnnhh…" Angewomon whimpered as Vamdemon got close towards her.

"What do you want?" She said in a weak and soft tone.

Vamdemon's eyes narrowed.

"What do I want? Nice question. I have just the right answer for you, cutie pie."

He brandished a sword out of nowhere and lifted it in front of Angewomon.

"REVENGE!"


	3. One Strike, KO

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. In fact, I did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

Chapter 3 – One Strike, KO

"Yes, you may have defeated me back then, Angewomon. But that was because there were the other fools too. But now, it's just you and I. And, here you are. Weak. Powerless. Helpless. Vulnerable. Not standing a single chance against me. Do you not see how weak and pathetic you are now? Do you, weakling?" Vamdemon grimed as he said. "And now, you're going to die and my revenge is complete. Once and for all."

Vamdemon lifted his sword and aimed a stab at Angewomon's heart. However, when the sword was centimeters above Angewomon's heart, Vamdemon suddenly stopped.

"No." Vamdemon said, "I can't kill you just like that…"

Vamdmon kept the sword inside his cape and stood a few steps away from Angewomon, who was still paralyzed with weakness. He stared at the female angel Digimon with cold, evil eyes.

"I will torture you to death." He finished his sentence.

Angewomon felt extremely scared. She knew something like this would happen sooner or later, what with betraying Vamdemon and killing him with Holy Arrow, Vamdemon may plot his revenge. She tried her best to get up, but it was no use. She could not even move a muscle, Vamdemon's strong magic skills proved way too powerful for her.

"So, firstly, why don't you show me your eyes? You've been hiding them all the time, but for what reason?" Vamdemon said and once again, walked slowly towards her.

"No…" Angewomon thought in her mind. She could not and would not let anybody look at her eyes. Even her tamer, Hikari, did not get to see them, so there's no way in hell that she would let an enemy she hated most do so.

Vamdemon reached for Angewomon's helmet. He put his hand on her helmet and whispered at her ear. "Angewomon unmasked."

Angewomon gave a sudden whimper. "No…"

With deliberate force, Vamdemon lifted Angewomon's helmet and threw it away. He then grabbed her cheeks and forced her to make eye contact with him.

"How beautiful," Vamdemon whispered.

Angewomon, aware that her light blue eyes are unveiled, stared at the floor instead.

"Look at me, my angel," Vamdemon said, "Look at me."

Angewomon wanted to shout "Never!", but Vamdemon's Dead Scream was affecting her extremely badly. She was now having problems in keeping her eyes open.

Vamdemon suddenly squeezed Angewomon's cheek and put his forhead onto Angewomon's. "I said look at me!" He said angrily and loudly.

Angewomon had no choice. Vamdemon was humiliating her on purpose and she knew it. She stared at Vamdemon's eyes with hatred.

"Yes, that's what I mean, good girl." Vamdemon said softly and gave her a small smile. He then got up and stared towards the sky. Almost like talking to the stars, he said: "Is my carriage ready?"

It was only then when Angewomon realized a carriage landed in front of them. "Yes, my lord." A voice came from inside the carriage.

"Good." Vamdemon chuckled. He walked towards Angewomon and lifted her. He then entered the carriage with Angewomon at his shoulders. Vamdemon put her gently on the seat of the carriage. "Pumpmon," He said.

"Yes, my lord?" Pumpmon, who was driving the carriage, turned towards his master and asked.

"Take us to Angewomon's new home." He said, giving a side stare at Angewomon, who was now feeling dizzy and struggling to stay conscious.

"Alrighty, my lord." Pumpmon answered.

Vamdemon wrapped his arms around Angewomon. Angewomon was trying her best to lift her head, for her head seemed to be attraceted to the floor like magnet attracting pins.

"I know that you're excited about your new home. Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna love your new home. It's definitely so better than the old kennel you live in. Which is why, I'm already sending my henchmen there to burn it down.

Angewomon could not believe how evil Vamdemon was. Hurting Hikari and now burning her home? Unforgivable!

Yet Angewomon was weak and powerless. The more she thought about it, the more she became angry about herself. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she protect Hikari when Hikari needs her most? What if something happened to her? And now… and now…

Angewomon was going deep into the depths of hell…

"Hikari…" she said weakly.

"Yes, what is it, my dear?" Vamdemon said.

"Hikari… P-Please don't harm h-her…" Angewomon managed to finish her sentence through the weakness squirming inside her.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't hurt her. For you. I swear." Vamdemon whispered.

At least, this was the minimum Angewomon wanted- Hikari to be safe.

After hearing this, Angewomon felt a lot more consoled. Knowing Vamdemon, his words aren't completely trustable, but she felt better after hearing it. Vamdemon even said "I swear".

Her head was extremely dizzy and realized she could bear with hit no more. Her eyelids began to droop at an extremely instant pace. "Darn…" she thought to herself.

"Are you feeling sleepy, dear?" Vamdemon asked in a voice filled with fatherly love and Angewomon dreaded it. "We're almost there. But if you're sleepy, you can take a break if you want."

Yet, Angewomon felt troubled with a few questions that were buzzing in her head ever since she encountered Vamdemon in the alleyway. She defeated him with his Holy Arrow. He was supposed to be dead, but how did he manage to come back and become so strong?

Angewomon closed her eyes subconsciously. She quickly mustered all her strength within her, afraid of what Vamdemon was going to do to her if she had closed her eyes for good. Vamdemon realized this and laughed. He leaned towards Angewomon's ear and whispered with sarcasm.

"One strike, KO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Angewomon could not take it anymore. Anger was boiling inside her. She gave Vamdemon a slap on the face while he was busy laughing. She wasn't aware how did she generate the energy inside her, now that she could barely open her eyes.

"Why, you BITCH!" Vamdemon yelled angrily.

Vamdemon aimed a belly punch at Angewomon, who let out a piercing scream ("URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!!!) (Ryosuke: Michiru's trying to imagine how nice the voice sounds.) (Michiru: Diam-diam la, JIBAI!!!!) and coughed up blood.

"I'll punish you more later, bitch. I was actually thinking about letting you stay alive… But now… You ruined the chance yourself. You brought this upon yourself and serves you right!"

Angewomon had already fainted, but deep inside her she felt a lot better than before, although receiving a belly punch. At least she wasn't knocked out by merely one strike!


	4. Weakness

Disclaimer (Ryosuke and Michiru): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

(Michiru: The hell? My name always comes before you! That's why my account name is MichiruxRyosuke!)

(Ryosuke: It's _our _account, dork!)

Chapter 4 – Weakness

"Uhhhh…" Angewomon moaned weakly, finally awake. (Ryosuke: Michiru, can you stop imagining the sound?) (Michiru: I didn't! Now shut up and lemme finish my story!) She felt a lot of pain especially in her belly. She wanted to touch her wound and soothe the pain, only to find out that her hands were unable to move.

Angewomon looked at her hands. They were chained to a wall. Then she realized she could not move her feet too. Her feet were also chained. Angewomon realized that her shoulders were beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was in a 45 degree state, almost like someone pulled your arms to your back.

Angewomon struggled to break the chains, but anyone with IQ Level above 30 would know that breaking strong chains with bare hands in a weak state is impossible. Instead, Angewomon raked up her memories. She remembered losing the battle to Vamdemon and was brought to his carriage. She also remembered receiving a belly punch, which was why she was feeling so much pain in her belly.

"Which means…"Angewomon thought to herself, "This must be Vamdemon's home…"

And knowing this was not comforting at all.

Suddenly, the door opened and Vamdemon entered, smirking.

"I see, you're awake," He said softly, "I thought you were never gonna wake up again. You fainted for two days. Do you even know how worried I was?"

Angewomon stared at Vamdemon disbelievingly and Vamdemon continued.

"I was worried that I may never ever torture you again."

Angewomon was extremely angered by this. Back then when she was Tailmon, serving under him, he had tortured her as well.

Vamdemon seemed to have read her like a book. "I know, back then when you were so loyal to me, I did not treat you well and you left me." He said, "My bad."

Angewomon said nothing at this and Vamdemon continued.

"I never knew the cat that I used to have may turn out to be such a beautiful angel."

Angewomon managed to muster up her strength converted from her anger and spat, "What's the matter? Regretting already?"

Vamdemon walked towards Angewomon, smiling.

"If you were still with me and had Digivolved into this beautiful form, I would not have wasted so much time hunting for you. And if you had stuck with me, maybe a certain house would not be exploded."

Angewomon suddenly gasped, "Hikari! What did you do to her? What did you do to her house?"

Vamdemon gave a chuckle and continued, "BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The word "BOOM" angered Angewomon so much due to its sarcasm and Angewomon spat saliva at Vamdemon's face.

Vamdemon closed one of his eyes and wiped the saliva off his face slowly. He then gave Angewomon a tight slap on the face with such ferocity that Angewomon's face may come off her neck. Angewomon's face went raw red. A trickle of blood oozed from her mouth as she stared at Vamdemon in hatred.

"You heartless bitch… I served under you. I was loyal. I was a good cat. And you… and you did this to me… You're a beast! A monster! I hate you!" Angewomon screamed at Vamdemon.

Vamdemon chuckled at this, "And what do you think you can do, in your current condition?" He said.

Angewomon knew that Vamdemon was about to kill her, but that did not stop her from acting brave, although she was scared out of her wits.

"So you're going to kill me?" Angewomon asked, hoping that she could conceal the shaky voice in her sound.

"I said before, dear. I won't let you die just like that." Vamdemon said, "You have the guts to betray me… and even kill me. But now, I believe that even God has eyes. God knew I do not deserve to die just like that. God knew justice. And thus, here I am."

Vamdemon then whispered at Angewomon's ear. "Do you know what pain feels like? Excruciating pain, so unbearable that you wish you were in Hell. Do you wanna know how it feels like?"

Vamdemon's words and his cold voice sent a chill down Angewomon's spine as he continued, "Back then, when you shot that thing at me. The light… went inside me… It feels like, it was swallowing me up; I feel pain, pain, pain and pain, nothing else. It was torture, so worse than a million-degree fire and a negative million-degree blizzard. I thought I was gonna die, I thought it was all gonna end, and then I realized this: I cannot be defeated by a traitor, never. And this gives me strength and courage to fight the light inside me."

Vamdemon paused and breathed in, and then he said, "I did it. Darkness defeated light. I was… weak and yet, proud, happy, because… I did it.

"And… I also feel anger. The anger was boiling inside me, telling me to get my revenge. I have suffered something I do not deserve, this is so unfair. I knew that somehow, one day Angewomon will die by my hands and, as expected, the day came. Way too soon than I had imagined."

He looked at Angewomon with a sinister smile. "And now…"

Vamdemon did something that Angewomon had never dreamed of: He unchained her.

Angewomon fell to the floor and looked up at Vamdemon, unable to believe her eyes.

"I do not wish to kill you with both your hands and legs tied up. That's so cheap." He said, "So, now… Stand up, we shall battle. This time, without any other ally goons with you and I promise I have no tricks up my sleeve."

Angewomon put her hands on the wall for support. She tried to stand up, but soon realized she was too weak to stand. Instead, she half-stood, half squatted with her knees bent while her hands were still hanging onto the wall.

"I didn't know that the Digimon had defeated me was so weak. Any Digimon could have healed by now. But you, one attack, and it's moaning and groaning and rolling on the floor for you. Tell me, when have you become a softy?" Vamdemon said in a monotone, but Angewomon could tell he was being sarcastic.

"So weak… So feeble… Can't even stand straight… Pathetic is overrated." He continued to smirk as Angewomon was still unable to stand on her own without relying on the wall for balance.

"If only I were stronger…" Angewomon thought to herself subconsciously, "He's right… I'm just… so useless… Why? When have I gotten so weak?"

"Y'know, I haven't got all day waiting for you to get back up on both feet," Vamdemon said.

Angewomon looked at Vamdemon with fire in her eyes and yet, even she herself knew, staring like that could not help her. Angewomon's Doom's Day had arrived and she knew it. Vamdemon was standing right in front of her, feeling pumped and in tip top condition while Angewomon had already received a Dead Scream and a belly punch which knocked the stuffing out of her, not to mention being unable to stand straight while feeling weak, powerless, forlorn and had confidence less than zero.

"I'm getting impatient, dear. I can't wait anymore," Vamdemon said, "Seems that I'll just…"

He suddenly shoulder-charged at Angewomon, who let her defense down. She hit the wall with a powerful impact, a thud and moan. The wall cracked as Angewomon made contact with it.

Vamdemon then stared down at Angewomon and said, "Ow… Must have hurt…"

Angewomon tried to get up, but Vamdemon grabbed her hair and threw her towards the wall of the other side. She hit it and felt blood gushing out of her mouth unknowingly. She leaned against the wall, this time determined to get up and turn the odds, but before she could even move a muscle, Vamdemon's hand begin crushing her throat with a tremendous force.

Angewomon thought Vamdemon planned to choke her to death; how very wrong she was. Vamdemon slammed her towards the wall thrice in less than a second, yet with lots of power. Angewomon felt as if the back of her head was going to crack. She could not stand it anymore. She needed rest. And with a negative thought in her mind, she slid down the floor from the wall and lost consciousness.

Michiru: Yo, Ryo! Lemons?

Ryosuke: Yeah! Cool! So finally you're talking!

Michiru: Huh? Wasn't I talking just now?

Ryosuke: It's in terms of speech, dude.

Michiru: Oh well, if you don't want the lemon, I'll eat…

Ryosuke: Whoa whoa whoa… Eat?

Michiru: Er… Shouldn't lemons be eaten?

Ryosuke: Chie! You're talking about fruits!

Michiru: Huh? What's with you?

Ryosuke: Nothing… Nothing… I'm fine!

Michiru: Hello? Asylum? Yeah, I spotted a crazy guy and my location is….


	5. Return of the Fallen Angel

Disclaimer (Michiru and Ryosuke): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

(Michiru: At least it's correct this time, my name's at the front.)

(Ryosuke: Seriously dude, we're the writers, doesn't matter anyway…)

Chapter 5 – Return of the Fallen Angel

"Awww… What do we have here? A broken angel…" Angewomon heard a voice in front of her. Only then she realized that she was awake. A black figure was standing in front of her, but she could not picture out whom that was, her head was extremely dizzy but she knew that the person was not a male, for the voice sounded female-ish.

"You poor thing…" The voice said again, and the voice suddenly sent a wave of anger to Angewomon. Now she knew whose voice that was, although her dizzy vision gave her no chance to view the person's image.

"You're…" Angewomon began, but her voice was soon covered by the other person's.

"Yes, I know, you're shocked. I was supposed to be dead, remember?"

"How…?"

"I didn't die. I had the same fate and luck as my husband."

"Your…"

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm sorry I didn't send an invitation to you," The figure explained, "Yes, LadyDevimon is now ."

Angewomon could not believe her ears, do Digimon get married?

"And it seems that my husband beat you up into a pulp. If there were a gigantic mirror right now you could have looked at yourself, how 'great' you're looking right now, haha!" LadyDevimon said with a laugh.

Angewomon felt incredibly angry, but she knew it was best not to provoke her enemy, for she was weak, bruised and feeling dizzy. LadyDevimon, on the other hand, was already more powerful than her and did not even suffer a scratch. One wrong move, she would be the dinner of Vamdemon's slaves.

"Y'know… Can I ask you something?" LadyDevimon asked suddenly, shocking Angewomon; LadyDevimon never talks like this as far as she knew her.

LadyDevimon squatted down beside Angewomon and asked slowly, "Why are you so pathetic?"

Angewomon clenched her fists in anger, but felt too weak and too scared to hit LadyDevimon. Instead, she stared into LadyDevimon's eyes without saying a word, faking a confused expression on her face.

"Now, now I don't mean any sarcasm. You may have known this or may have not, I do not know, but I think it doesn't kill to tell. When I was Champion, I was BlackTailmon." LadyDevimon continued.

Angewomon expected that LadyDevimon's Champion form would be something similar to hers and she was correct. LadyDevimon is the complete opposite of Angewomon, so Tailmon and BlackTailmon would fit the opposites.

"At first, when I was Plotmon, I saw a Champion Digimon, it looked so tall and powerful. He protected me from the bunch of Goburimons and left without a word. Ever since then, I dreamed about digivolving, becoming stronger, all tall and strong as him. I trained. I put up all my hard work into training and my hard work paid off- I finally had the ability to become a Champion.

"And yet, things did not work out as I had expected. My happiness was short-lived. I was expecting to become a powerful Digimon and yet… I did not grow any taller or bigger. I was the same size as before. I felt that… all my hard work, all the time I spent, for nothing. I grew neither stronger nor larger. I had only two skills, two useless Rookie-worth skills. I was teased by other Digimon. 'Oh, look! It's the Mini-Champion!' 'Hey, kitty! Cat food? Fish?'

I felt so angry, and yet, hopeless. I knew there was no hope left for me; I was destined to be a loser, a sore loser. I felt like, since I won't be becoming any powerful? Why not I just end it all? I lost hope. I lost everything.

Yet, when I was about to commit suicide, Piemon saved me. He gave me hope to carry on. He raised me, took good care of me, gave me motivation and even took some of his precious time to train me. He also told me that he knew a Champion Digimon who suffered the same fate as me. I didn't believe him at first, but I trained under him all the same, until one day I met you.

When I first saw you, I actually wanted to talk to you, to befriend you, ask you about your life, hoping that your life was the same as mine. Then I saw that Tamer girl of yours. It hit me- you had a Tamer; I had none. And when you demonstrated your skills in front of her, and unknowingly, me, I became jealous. You had a tamer who showered you with love; you had skills more powerful than me.

Seeing that gave me motivation to Digivolve and become stronger again. And once again, I did. I became what I am now. I also heard that you had Digivolved – and this time into a beautiful angel, while I, I became a fallen one, I'd never be prettier than you. Back then when we were cats, you were white, and white animals are always cutest. Not for the first time, I got jealous.

And yet, when Piemon sent me to battle you, I realized that, you were weaker than me. I was happy, overjoyed; Tailmon may be stronger than the me in Champion form, but when it comes to us being Ultimate, it's Ryona Time for you!

When you were Tailmon you had Cat Punch and Cat's Eye, not to mention Tail Guard, which I may never, ever have." LadyDevimon said, "BlackTailmon, on the other hand, had only Neko Punch and Neko Kick, which any Rookie Digimon would have mastered them.

And then I thought, why? Why is it that I have to be weaker than you? Yes, we were only the size of a Rookie when we were Champion, not to mention that our skills are way too weak.

I realized this, what goes up must come down; LadyDevimon is now an Ultimate more powerful than others. And you continued to stay as a weakling.

I sought revenge from the Digimon who laughed at me, teased me, and taunted me. I told them 'Remember me? I'm the little kitty, the Mini-Champion!' I love the expression on their face as well as their begs of mercy. Yet, I showed them none. I killed them all. I ripped their skins off their bodies, mashed every internal organ and the bones into nothingness. I dipped the skin on their blood and ate them like _roti canai _(a type of Indian food)."

Angewomon could not believe how gross LadyDevimon was. Maybe LadyDevimon had a lot of hatred inside her, what with the teasing and humiliation the other Digimon gave her. Then she thought, _teasing and humiliation_. She loathed LadyDevimon for this. The memory of the catfight was still clear in her mind. She wanted revenge. Was this why LadyDevimon did all those disgusting things?

"I know how it feels." Angewomon said subconsciously before stifling a gasp. LadyDevimon turned to look at Angewomon, although Angewomon's dizzy head and blurry vision could not picture it out.

"You don't." LadyDevimon said, "You're saying this just to implore for mercy aren't you?"

Upon finishing the sentence, she grabbed Angewomon's hair and pulled her face towards hers.

"You know shit about how I feel!" she shrieked. "YOU! You had a tamer while I do not; you had better skin tone and eyes than me in Champion and Ultimate; you were more powerful than me when we were Champion while you're supposed to suffer the same fate as mine!"

Out of anger LadyDevimon slapped Angewomon in her cheek, causing a red mark on her face. This reminded both the female Digimon of the catfight incident. LadyDevimon chuckled at the thought of this.

"How did _that _feel?" LadyDevimon asked sarcastically. Angewomon knew by _that_ she meant the humiliation on her.

"I had the greatest time of my life. I never felt any happier than I was before. Your screams, your wails, your cries, EVERYTHING, I dunno why, I just felt so happy to be able to give you the humiliation. Yet, when I thought about that, this was what you deserved. I was humiliated and taunted; you weren't. I expected you to see that coming. Though it doesn't matter now, you're doomed."

Only then Angewomon realized the condition she was in – mortal peril. LadyDevimon was virtually holding a loaded pistol and pointing at her head.

"No AlturKabuterimon to save you this time," she smirked.

For a moment the two Digimon stared at each other with eyes burning with fire. Then Angewomon began, "I melted you,"

"And, I'm back." LadyDevimon retorted.

"How?"

"None of your business, I suppose."

"Hmph."

"What???!!!"

"Nothing!"

LadyDevimon grabbed Angewomon's hair once again and screamed in her face, "NOTHING?"

Angewomon shut up, not daring to taunt her enemy anymore. Yet, LadyDevimon continued her talk.

"When I fought you back then, I nearly won… No! I won! I kicked you to the floor and stunned you; you could not move and when I was about to finish you off with my Darkness Spear, and then…."

Angewomon did not require any details of the incident, for she still dreamt about it sometimes, but LadyDevimon still decided to continue, "If that big buffoon AlurKabuterimon hadn't interfered, do you think you could still be here right now?"

LadyDevimon gave Angewomon another slap, paused for a chuckle, and resumed, "You're just damn bloody pathetic. I fought alone while you fought with –er… how many was it, five more of your allies? And yet they still couldn't defeat me! HAHAHA! They scrammed out of the way, leaving me to kick your butt and you call them friends?"

Angewomon retorted angrily, "I know a friend when I see one."

"I know what you're thinking about those "friends" of yours. I know your fears." LadyDevimon laughed horribly, "They-"

"SHUT UP!" Angewomon screamed, not wanting LadyDevimon to reveal her fears.

"Oooh, being rude now, aren't ya?" LadyDevimon cooed.

Then, without any warning, she slammed Angewomon's face into the wall.

"Hahahahahaha!" She gave a cold laugh, the one completely the same when she kicked her into a large boulder. "Who do you think you are, talking to me in that manner?"

She ran Angewomon's face into the wall again, "You are just a pathetic weakling!"

Her hand was now holding Angewomon's hair when she said, "Déjà vu!"

She dragged Angewomon to the middle of the room and Angewomon's heart suddenly began to beat in an extremely hard manner. She knew what was going to happen and became extremely terrified. Back then, when LadyDevimon did that to her, it was horrible and she never wamted to taste it again.

"No!" she screamed, "Please! No!"

"Hahahaha! Trying to beg now? You should have given second thought before you go blabbering nonsense!"

"Please… Please… No…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You sound awesome when you scream."

Next moment, she begun to spin Angewomon like spinning a shot putt while keeping her both legs on the ground. Angewomon began to scream at the top of her lung, hoping that someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

The next ten minutes was filled with nothing else but Angewomon's screaming and LadyDevimon's laughing. Nobody came to rescue the poor angel in peril. Not even a shadow appeared in the room except for the two enemies sorting out their affairs with each other.

"YES! SCREAM! SCREAM! NOBODY'S GONNA SAVE YOU NOW!"

"NO!!! STOP!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHA! Awesome wasn't it?"

"!!!!!!!"

Angewomon continued to scream louder and louder. She felt extremely painful and dizzy. Her hair was supporting the weight of her whole body and it felt that it may tear apart from her head any second. The spinning, on the other hand, made her feel like vomiting.

"NO MORE! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"YES! MORE! INCREASE THE SPEED! YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

LadyDevimon began to swing faster and laugh louder. Her laughter dreaded Angewomon, but the angelic Digimon could do nothing to stop the awful feeling.

"PLEEEEEEASE!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!! !!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Angewomon felt herself tear a vocal chord. She coughed and LadyDevimon threw her into a wall, leaving a crack in it. Angewomon slid to the floor, unable to take the pressure.

"Awwww, was I too much or were you too weak?" LadyDevimon walked towards Angewomon, who was holding her throat and massaging her temple at the same time and asked sarcastically.

LadyDevimon held Angewomon's chin, pushing her head up, then gave her another tight slap on the face. Tears began to roll out of Angewomon's eyes; she had been humiliated by her most hated archenemy once again. She felt so useless and weak; she did not stand a chance against her.

"Oh, you poor thing, don't cry." LadyDevimon cooed.

More tears rolled out as Angewomon's sobs turn into a whimper. She suddenly vomited at LadyDevimon's shirt uncontrollably.

"Why, you fucker!" LadyDevimon yelled, then gave Angewomon a taste of a belly punch.

"Unngghh…" Angewomon whimpered and coughed out blood. She felt pain and anger at the same time. But then when she received LadyDevimon's belly punch she was stunned in mid-air holding her fists and shaking, concealing her weakness and pain.

"Now I gotta wash my shirt! Bloody motherfucker!" LadyDevimon shrieked, then belly punched Angewomon again, who, this time, vomited blood instead.

"So weak…" LadyDevimon said while shaking her head, "So puny…"

After Angewomon coughed out the last speck of blood, LadyDevimon continued, "Don't go being angry okay? This is what you deserved. This is the price to pay for being weak! Remember this! I had not lost in our previous encounter, Angewomon; you did!"

LadyDevimon was about to aim a final belly blow when a coarse voice suddenly said, "Enough!" LadyDevimon turned behind her, cursing Angewomon's savior in her mind. Angewomon, whose vision could only picture out spinning images, knew who her savior was, but was not consoled.

Out of the blue, LadyDevimon grabbed Angewomon's hair and threw her at Vamdemon's direction. Angewomon screamed as she was flying midair, then she hit Vamdemon and both of them fell to the ground. LadyDevimon seized this opportunity to make a break for it, and she had succeeded.

Angewomon could not bear the dizziness and the pain inside her. She remembered Vamdemon cursing some vulgar words before she fell unconscious.


	6. Ibismon

Disclaimer (Michiru and Ryosuke): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

(Michiru: Pokemon Advanced Battle!)

(Ryosuke: o0o)

Chapter 6 - Ibismon

Angewomon did not know how long she fell unconscious. When she opened her eyes, she felt that she was lying on a very soft bed with a very soft pillow. She also felt that she was covered in a huge blanket that made her feel warm. Then, her attention turned to a young female with long pointy ears beside her. She also felt a wet towel was placed on her forehead.

Suddenly the elf said, "Lady Angewomon! You're awake!"

Angewomon looked at the elf, her eyes barely open. She wanted to say something, but her head was extremely dizzy after all the spinning in the air that LadyDevimon gave her.

The elf later continued, "How are you feeling, Lady Angewomon?"

"Dizzy…" Angewomon answered, trying to shake off the dizziness, "And please don't call me Lady."

"I can't… Lord Vamdemon will have my head if I show you any disrespect!"

"I'm not the Lady of this castle or anything!"

"Huh? I thought you were Lord Vamdemon's fiancé?"

"Wha-? Me? I thought LadyDevimon was Vamdemon's wife?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She lied of course; the Lord says you're the one and only woman he loves,"

Angewomon snorted.

"Huh?"

"Nothing,"

"Lady Angewomon-"

"Please, don't call me Lady. I don't love him and I'll never marry him,"

"I know, kinda sucks to marry a man you don't love, huh?"

"I hate him. For what he had done to me and Hikari,"

"He killed off my family too, but he spared me and forced me to work here as a servant,"

"You mean _slave_,"

"I have no choice. He said he would torture me if I do not follow his orders, just like he tortured my parents to death,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay, don't worry, Lady Angewo-"

"I said don't call me Lady,"

"You would rather see me tortured? The Lord's words are final. He'll torture me if I disrespect you,"

"I do not think you're not respecting me if you do not call me Lady, err…"

"Ibis,"

"Are you an elf, Ibis?"

"Nope, I'm a Champion Digimon. My real name is Ibismon, but I'm preferred to be known as Ibis, since it's a name."

Angewomon racked her brains, trying to think of a conversation to start, but nothing came out. Instead, Ibismon spoke.

"It seems that LadyDevimon did beat you up very badly, huh? Lord Vamdemon was fuming when he brought you here, and cursing all those vulgar words."

"So, how did LadyDevimon enter the castle?"

"I dunno, she's not allowed in here anyway,"

Ibismon removed the towel from Angewomon's forehead, soaked it in a small basin, rinsed it, and put it on her forehead once again.

"Lady Angewomon, please don't think about her anymore at the moment okay? She is a crazy freak and she's just being angry that you managed to win Lord Vamdemon's heart, that's why she took it all out on you. Get some rest, you look really pale. I'll excuse from the room; I don't wanna disturb you,"

"No, Ibis, stay here. I've rested enough,"

"B-but…"

"Can we chat?"

Ibismon nodded.

"Please don't take it to heart too much, I know the defeat is a hard pill to swallow for you, LadyDevimon's just jealous. Please just forget about everything, okay?"

"That bitch can have the fucking vampire asshole if she wants. And why do you seem to be taking her side, Ibis?"

"I just wanted you to forget everything, Lady Angewomon. I want you to rest well; you look really pale."

"I'm fine, Ibis; I may still be a little dizzy, but I'm all right,"

"If you say so, Lady Angewomon, but now please excuse me I'll go get some medicine. I should have gotten it sooner, but I nearly forgot about it, I'm sorry…"

Suddenly footsteps echoed in the corridor behind the door and a tall figure stepped in.

"Well, well, well, having a nice cozy chat, eh?"

"L-L-L-L-Lord Vamdemon!" Ibismon squeaked and knelt down in front of Vamdemon, "L-L-Lady Angewomon is awake,"

"And I thought I told you to inform me the moment she awakes,"

"M-M-My Lord, I'm sorry," Ibismon was shaking madly as she said softly.

"Stand up, Ibis,"

"M-My Lord…"

"You dare disobey me?"

"N-no…"

Ibismon stood up, not daring to face Vamdemon. Vamdemon smiled at Ibismon and then suddenly smacked her across the face, lifting her feet of the ground and fell to the floor. Angewomon felt a sudden urge to get up and attack Vamdemon, but she was too dizzy and too weak to do so.

"Now get the fuck outta here!"

"Y-Yes, my lord,"

Vamdemon looked on as Ibismon scurried out of the room. Then he turned to look at Angewomon, who was lying on the bed.

"I told her to inform me the moment you awake, but then again she has a lot to say with you and forgot about everything; such a disobedient servant,"

"You mean _slave,_"

"Y'know, sometimes it's best to have some manners,"

Vamdemon walked towards Angewomon, smiling. Then he sat on the bed and continued, "It seems impossible and awkward, but LadyDevimon had just saved your life,"

"What?" Angewomon was shocked.

"Yes, if she had not done all these damage to you, I would have hurt you even more and who knows what's gonna happen to you. When I saw you on the floor you were in so much pain; I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore, that's why I told Pumpmon to bring you here," Vamdemon explained, then added, "I'm such a nice and kind person."

Angewomon snorted. Vamdemon noticed this and growled, "Did you say something?"

"N-n-nothing," Angewomon said, feeling a little bit scared. Next, as to make Vamdemon calm down, she added, "L-Lord Vamdemon…"

"Don't call me Lord, my dear. We're gonna get married soon; dear or darling or love could be a better word,"

"Why? Why me?"

"When I first saw you, you had your helmet on. I could not see your face, but judging from your body, I expected you to be sweet and beautiful. Then, I realized this – I want you. That's why I didn't die back then; I came back, not for revenge, but for love. I had forgiven you for the arrow you shot at me.

"I also wanted to look at your face more than anything else, that's why I unmasked you. And when I first saw your eyes, I felt so happy. I was right, you _are_ beautiful, and the most beautiful Digimon I've ever met. Then I made up my mind. I wanted to marry you and give you happiness."

"I don't love you! I'll never marry you!"

"But you will, you see. You will."

"I won't!"

Ibismon suddenly entered the room. When she saw Vamdemon she shivered and handed a glass of yellow liquid to Vamdemon, her hands shaking madly.

"Th-The herbs are done, my lord,"

Vamdemon grabbed the glass from Ibismon and asked, "You must still be feeling dizzy after all that spinning; this will help. Make sure you get some rest after taking it,"

He grabbed Angewomon and got her into a sitting position. Then he lowered the glass to her lips. Angewomon refused to open her mouth no matter what.

"Do you want the dizziness to continue?" Vamdemon asked, "Why would I want to poison the love of my life who I wanted to marry?"

Angewomon knew, at this point, she had no choice. First, she knew that Vamdemon would throw a temper if she did not drink it. Secondly she felt hard to keep up with the dizziness. She opened her mouth a little as Vamdemon poured the liquid slowly into it. She drank them all and felt a little drowsy.

"Yes, good girl. The drowsiness is just a little aftereffect of the drink. Some rest should do it. Ibis, look after her."

"Y-Yes, my lord," Ibismon squeaked. Then she stepped in front and covered Angewomon in the blanket as Vamdemon left the room.

"Don't worry, okay, Lady Angewomon? Just sleep. Lord Vamdemon won't hurt you; you're safe here. I promise."

Angewomon nodded, and then fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Vamdemon's Powers

Disclaimer (Michiru and Ryosuke): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

(Michiru: 1+1x2=?)

(Ryosuke: 4)

(Michiru: Stupid.)

Chapter 7 – Vamdemon's Powers

"Ibis! Ibis!" Someone was shouting for Ibismon, and from the looks of things, outside the door of the infirmary.

"Pumpmon!" Ibismon replied, and then opened the door for Pumpmon to enter. When Pumpmon entered, he was panting as if he had just completed a thousand kilometer marathon.

"Ibis…" He panted.

"Pumpmon, what is it?"

"I heard… Lady Angewomon… She's… Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's okay for now. Lord Vamdemon gave her some medicine and she took it. So I think she's fine."

"L-Lord Vamdemon gave it to her?"

"Relax, I made the medicine, there's no poison in it."

"Oh,"

"Lady Angewomon is right there, but fast asleep, so don't wake her up…"

"She's… asleep?"

"Yes, she's fine, Pumpmon, why are you so worried about her?"

Pumpmon did not answer Ibismon's question. Instead, he walked towards the bed which Angewomon was laying. As he got closer to Angewomon he could hear Angewomon's heavy breathing.

"I saw Lord Vamdemon beat her up when I was steering the carriage," Pumpmon said, "But there was nothing I could do to stop it… Darn…"

"Pumpmon," Ibis said, "Don't let it get to you. Lady Angewomon is okay, you're worrying about nothing. Anyways, Lord Vamdemon is even more powerful than before. I think his current form now may be even stronger than his BelialVamdemon form, there's no way anybody could stop him. Certainly not you or me,"

"I thought he was destroyed. How on earth did he manage to return and become even stronger than his Mega form?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he has told anybody. I've never seen such power before. When he killed off my family he just made a huge void of darkness on top and then some black laser-like things just came out and… hit them… killed them all…"

"I'm sorry, Ibis,"

"No, it's okay, I guess this is my fate."

"Ibis…"

"I wish I'd just die with them. I wish he had just finished me off like what he did to the others, but he didn't, he made me suffer even worse than death…"

"Lord Vamdemon is so evil and cruel… Lady Angewomon got beaten up so badly. I mean, he casted Dead Scream on her and she was paralyzed and could not move!"

"Lady Angewomon isn't this weak,"

"Yes, that's what I mean. Lady Angewomon defeated him back then with her Holy Arrow, but in the previous battle Lord Vamdemon just grabbed it and crushed it into pieces like it was nothing!"

"I hate to say this and scare you, Pumpmon, but I think Lord Vamdemon has become an immortal,"

"What? No way! Then, who's going to…"

"I don't know. I don't think that even Seraphimon and Orpahimon might stand a chance against him,"

"Ibis, you're not exaggerating aren't you?"

"No, what you saw at the battle between Lady Angewomon and Lord Vamdemon was nothing compared to what I had seen,"

"When Lord Vamdemon attacked our village there were many Mega Digimon too, they helped hold him off and let us escape, but when they gangbanged him he destroyed them all in a flash,"

(Ryosuke: Yeah, in DotA, if you tio gangbang, you sure die! ^_^)

"You mean that void."

"No, that void was what he did last, and the weakest of all the skills he casted before."

"He had even stronger skills? Hey, Ibis, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Huh? I came here only a week ago; there isn't really time for a chat!"

"Only a week? Hehe, I kinda lost track of time, haha! So, you said that Lord Vamdemon had greater skills I had never seen before?"

"Yes, when Kogamon lunged at Lord Vamdemon…"

"Kogamon?"

"A Mega Digimon living in our village, when he rushed up to fight Lord Vamdemon, Lord Vamdemon just blew, and…"

"And?"

"Slash marks…. start to appear on Kogamon, one by one and really quickly. He was screaming and his blood was spilling all over. The thing is that the skill does not cause an instant death, but actually postpones the time of death, causing suffering before death,"

"What kind of skill is that? How cruel!"

"Yes, but not only this. When a few Digimon tried to attack him at the same time, he made a huge barrier in front of himself, and then when the Digimon's weapons made contact with the barrier they were kinda sucked into it."

"Sucked… into it?"

"Yes, into the barrier… Into nothingness,"

"No way…"

"Worse still, he made a star shaped black light and formed it in front of a Digimon. Then the light got closer and closer and squeezed the Digimon. It was screaming like mad. Lord Vamdemon was laughing 'Sandwich! Sandwich!' when the Digimon screamed,"

"That's just cruel!"

"He's this powerful… I'm really scared. I hate him, I don't want to serve under him, but I'm scared he would torture me…"

"Lady Angewomon… she's in this state because she betrayed Lord Vamdemon…"

"What?"

"Yeah, back then when she was Tailmon she betrayed him,"

"No wonder Lord Vamdemon beat her up so badly… Poor thing, she did not want to marry Lord Vamdemon, but she has no choice… Lord Vamdemon's so powerful now that nothing can stop him…"

"Lady Angewomon…"

Suddenly, Angewomon began to move a little. She gave a small moan as she opened her eyes to see Ibismon and Pumpmon looking at her.

"Lady Angewomon, you're awake!" Pumpmon said happily.

"Yeah, Lady Angewomon, how are you feeling right now?" Ibismon asked

"I'm fine, the dizziness stopped," Angewomon replied.

"Yahoo, the medicine worked!" Ibismon smiled happily.

"Thank you both, I'm fine now," Angewomon said.

However, Pumpmon was not happy about Angewomon's last comment.

"Thank me?" He said angrily.

"Huh?" Angewomon said, puzzled.

"For what are you thanking me for? Not only had I done nothing to save you I actually brought you here! As a result, you got hurt even more! I'm such a coward!" Pumpmon yelled, and then began to slap his own face.

"Pumpmon, stop! STOP!" Ibismon yelled and tried to push Pumpmon's hands away from his face.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. You couldn't do anything. All of this is my fault. I got pwned and humiliated, and I couldn't protect Hikari when she needs me most…. Now even her house is destroyed. I hate myself so much…"

"P-P-P-Pumpkin?" Pumpmon said and started to blush furiously.

"But still, don't worry. I will get my revenge someday, over him or her, no matter how strong they are. I will save you both, I promise,"

"Lady Angewomon," Ibismon said, feeling touched.

"Hey, but, Lady Angewomon…" Pumpmon suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to marry Lord Vamdemon?"

Angewomon felt a little shocked. Then she realized that she had not made a decision.

"I won't. I'll never marry him! NEVER! I don't care if he kills me!"

"He won't kill you," Ibismon spoke softly.

"What?"

"He won't kill you that easily. He will torture you and your tamer slowly. Or worse, the other members of your tamer's family may be the victims too."

Angewomon looked at the floor and gave some serious thought. She would never marry Vamdemon, a man, who, not only she did not love, but she hated most. On the other hand, if she did not accept the proposal, Vamdemon may end up hurting Hikari, and she wanted Hikari to be safe.

"Do I… really have no choices?" Angewomon finally said.

"I'm sorry, Lady Angewomon, it's a tough decision for you, but you need to come up with an answer soon, because if Lord Vamdemon gets angry, he's extremely terrifying."

"Hikari…" Angewomon said to herself, "I need to protect her. I already failed to do so back then. I even got her house destroyed. I have to leave her out of this."

Pumpmon and Ibismon looked at Angewomon in awe and disbelief as she said with a determined tone.

"Very well, I shall marry him."


	8. Joking

Disclaimer (Michiru and Ryosuke): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

(Ryosuke: Y'know, I just realized one thing.)

(Michiru: What?)

(Ryosuke: Shouldn't it be **disclaimers** than disclaimer because it's got our names in that sentence?)

(Michiru: O_O Why didn't you say it sooner?!??!?)

(Ryosuke: =.= Well at least we won't make the same mistakes again in the next chapters,)

(Michiru: I just copy and paste this part,)

(Ryosuke: No wonder.)

(Michiru: You got a problem with that?)

(Ryosuke: I have to say no even if it's a yes.)

(Michiru: I take it. You mean yes.)

(Ryosuke: NO!!!!!!!!!! HEEEELLLPPP!!!)

Chapter 8: Joking

(Ryosuke: ???? What stupid joke is this??? Don't tell me it's Chapter 9 but you're joking so you said Chapter 8.)

(Michiru: It's the title, stupid!!!!!!!!!!)

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" Pumpmon stammered, trying not to choke on his own saliva. "L-Lady Angewomon, did you just say…?"

"Yes, Pumpkin," Angewomon replied, "You heard me loud and clear. I will marry him to protect Hikari."

"Lady Angewomon, are you sure about this? This is about your future, you know…" Ibismon said with a tone of concern.

"I have no choice. I was too weak. I couldn't protect Hikari and I caused her to get hurt. I must pay the price of it, as well as the price of betraying Vamdemon,"

"No!" Pumpmon shouted,"You betrayed him because you feel that he is evil! You feel that you do not want to do bad stuff! There is no price to pay for doing something good!"

"There is, Pumpkin," Angewomon said sadly, "When Vamdemon is unstoppable."

"Lady Angewomon…" Pumpmon sounded as if he were about to cry when he said that,"

"Lord Vamdemon is really, really powerful now," Ibismon explained, "You don't stand a chance against him, I'm sorry."

"I know," Angewomon said, "Seraphimon, Orphanimon and Cherubimon won't win even if they fought him together,"

A long, long time passed between the three and no one said anything. Ibismon suddenly began, "Oh yeah, Lord Vamdemon prepared a room for you, Lady Angewomon, do you want to check it out? I think I know where it is,"

Angewomon nodded since she was starting to feel bored in the infirmary. She also felt glad that she would not be sleeping in Vamdemon's room as she dreaded the horror by merely thinking about it.

"Oh! Oh! Lady Angewomon's room! I helped carrying the stuff into it! Can I come? Please, Ibis, please? Please?" Pumpmon piped up.

"Of course you can, Pumpmon," Ibismon replied, smiling at Pumpmon's naivety, "Nobody says you couldn't. In fact, since you've been there before, I'm counting on you to show the way!"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!" Pumpmon shouted happily. "Follow my lead!"

"Well…" Ibismon explained, "I came here only for a week and Lord Vamdemon's got the room ready for some time so he didn't ask me to do any work because all the work about that room was completed. I only passed by it a few times so I'm not that sure how to get there. Lord Vamdemon's castle is soooooo huge."

"Wait…" Angewomon said suddenly, "When did he prepare this room?"

"A fortnight ago, I think? Why?" Pumpmon replied, feeling a little bit confused.

"Nothing," Angewomon said, but had told a white lie. Vamdemon planned the room before he captured her. This proved that Vamdemon was very confident that he would succeed in this operation, which, of course, he did.

"Let's go see the room," Angewomon said, refusing to say 'my room' as she did not regard Vamdemon's home as hers.

Pumpmon jumped and hummed happily as he led the two female Digimon to their destination. He felt very happy as for once someone needed his help. He chuckled merrily at the thought.

Angewomon, on the other hand, had way too much to worry about. She did love Vamdemon, but had to marry him. She also wondered about Hikari's current location, whether she was safe or not. She also remembered Vamdemon's promise of not going to hurt Hikari as long as she stays a good girl. She also prayed that someone would save her from this misery and hell, but knew that it would be impossible.

"Ta-dah! We've arrived!" Pumpmon said suddenly.

Angewomon, who was not concentrating on where they were heading, jerked awake all of a sudden. She looked at a door, which was her room and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yeah!" Pumpmon said happily.

Pumpmon opened the door and the three of them stepped into the room. It was huge. A triple sized bed caught Angewomon's attention. A price tag was hanging on one of the pillars of the bed. Obviously Vamdemon might have stolen or robbed it. Then she looked at a plasma television with no brand name. She looked up to see an air conditioner, also no brand name printed on it. On the wall was a remote control, obviously for the air conditioner. She also noticed the color of the walls and ceiling as well as the floor was painted with her favorite color, pink.

"This… is … my … room…" Angewomon was lost for words. She did not know what to say. It was tidy. Way too tidy as if it were a hotel room. In fact, she had never dreamed that Vamdemon would give her a room like that. Somehow, she had a slight feeling of touching which she did not want to admit. She was touched that Vamdemon prepared this room for her. He must have gone through a lot of hard work trying to steal the items.

Then she slapped herself mentally in the face, and she hated face slapping for she was unable to forget her hatred over LadyDevimon and the catfight which she got pwned so badly and lost. She must not give herself in to Vamdemon. He is her enemy and she must destroy him!

"Lord Vamdemon hopes you will be comfortable," Pumpmon said, and then lowered his voice, "I lied on the bed for a short while after carrying some things in and it was the softest bed I've ever felt! I feel heaven!"

"Humph!" Angewomon snorted, "I will not be touched by this! That evil man!"

"So… what must I do to touch you? Women…" A cold voice came from outside the room, sending a chill down Angewomon's spine. She suddenly felt scared. She was in a room! With a bed!

"L-L-L-Lord Vamdemon!" Ibismon and Pumpmon stammered as they bowed. Angewomon wanted to make a break for it, but was way too scared to do so. Instead, she acted cool and tough by saying, "It was a joke," with a strong voice.

Vamdemon chuckled as he walked towards the Angel Digimon. He ordered the other two Digimon to scram and they scurried out of the room.

"Joke, huh?" Vamdemon smiled, his eyes looking more and more evil as he approached her.

"Y-YES!" Angewomon, already feeling very scared, tried to act tough again, but was unsuccessful this time.

"Very well, I shall beat the hell out of you to make you feel touched,"

Angewomon gasped loudly. Now she had done it. She said something rude about Vamdemon and she must pay the price for it. She closed her eyes and shook a little, bracing herself for the pain, only that the pain did not come. Instead, she felt a whisper in the ear, "It was a joke."

Then, Vamdemon began to cackle loudly like a mad man and that angered Angewomon a lot. She so wanted to slap Vamdemon hard in the face, but lacked the courage to do so. Then, out of the blue, Vamdemon said in a serious tone, "So… have you made up your mind?"

"Huh?" Angewomon did not know what Vamdemon was talking about, nor did she accept Vamdemon's sudden change of tone.

"Act stupid again and you'll be rolling on the floor clutching your belly!" Vamdemon yelled.

Angewomon felt fear rushing over her whole body as she gave a small 'Oh' and thought, "He's talking about marriage."

"So, what's your answer? I'm really hoping to hear it," Vamdemon said.

"I…" Angewomon said.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I… made up…. my mind…"

"Then tell me,"

"Yes…"

"Oh, so tell me!"

"I said it!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I said it you deaf idiot! I said it!"

"What?"

Angewomon gulped and gasped, backing away from Vamdemon, whose eyes were burning with anger.

"What did you say?" He barked madly.

"Joking! I'm joking" Angewomon whimpered as she backed away, feeling very scared and already regretted her actions very much, for the second time.

"Nice joke. Very funny. Hahaha," Vamdemon said sarcastically.

Angewomon continued to back away until her body hit solid wall. She realized that she backed away towards the corner of the room and there was no other place to hide or escape anymore. Then, she slid down the floor and knew her only way to get out of this mess is to beg and nothing else. Angewomon also prayed that this would work, or else she would be in pain that she would never have imagined. She wished that she had shut her stupid mouth back then. Now she was in so much trouble.

Vamdemon seemed to be enjoying instilling fear in Angewomon. He walked towards her slowly as Angewomon's eyes shot wide open.

"No…" Angewomon whimpered to herself. "No…"

"Scared now, aren't you…"

"Y-Yes, my lor-"

"I told you not to call me THAT!" Vamdemon said as he grabbed Angewomon's hair and held her high.

Angewomon whimpered at the pain on her hair, half afraid that it might come off since her weak spot had been abused way too many times.

"Y-Yes, dear…"

"I'll teach you a lesson for being rude to me!"

"No! PLEASE!" Angewomon begged.

Vamdemon let go of Angewomon's hair and she fell to the floor with a nice groan. Now she had done it! She mad Vamdemon made and cut short her meeting with doom!

"You must be punished. What would people think about me if my wife has no manners?"

"Please… please…"

"Don't worry, my angel, don't worry. It will hurt a lot," Vamdemon chuckled, then emphasized on the word again. "A LOT!"

"NO! PLEASE! I'VE DONE WRONG! I REALIZED MY MISTAKE! PLEASE!" As soon as Angewomon finished her sentence she began to knock her head on the floor while screaming, "HAVE MERCY! HAVE MERCY!"

Vamdemon knelt down beside his love and hugged her. Angewomon was shaking madly. She felt extremely scared and the hug scared her even more. It was cold. Colder than the freezer. Colder than the iceberg which sunk Titanic. Colder than hard earth in Pluto. Colder than anything else in the universe.

"Don't be scared, dear. You're mine now," Vamdemon cooed as Angewomon began to cry and whimper. She shook even madly.

"Stop shaking," Vamdemon said suddenly, "Unless you want to feel pain beyond imagination,"

"Sorry…" Angewomon cried, "I won't do it again…" She said that as she tried her best not to shake anymore. But it was impossible. She was so scared that she could not stop it.

"I said, stop," Vamdemon repeated, now feeling a little but angry.

Angewomon tried and tried, but could not. She knew pain was just a stone throw away, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way…"

"Please… I can't stop it…"

"Don't give excuses, you did not try,"

"I tried…. I tried!! I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Screaming at me. Good. Good. Awesome! Brilliant! Superb! Splendid! Wonderful! WAHAHAHAHAH"

Angewomon continued to shake in fear in Vamdemon's arms. She dreaded him so much that she wished one day she could get her revenge and destroy him. He likes to humiliate her on purpose.

"Now, for some REAL pain!"

Angewomon prepared herself for the pain, but none came. All that she received was a lick full on saliva on her neck.

"Hahaha! It was only a joke! I was joking! Wahahahaha! Why would I wanna hurt you when you're going to be with me for the rest of your life? HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Vamdemon continued to laugh like a madman as he exited the room, leaving Angewomon alone on the cold, hard floor, shaking in fear and anger.

"I will get my revenge, Vamdemon, you evil bastard! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" She screamed.

Then, worried that Vamdemon may hear her, she added, "JOKING!"


	9. Angemon To the Rescue

Disclaimer (Michiru and Ryosuke): We do not own Digimon. In fact, we did not even watch it and knew very little about it. =.=

Chapter 9 – Angemon To the Rescue

As both Pumpmon and Ibismon saw Vamdemon leaving the room, they quickly entered the room to check on Angewomon's condition. They found out that Angewomon was lying on the floor, shaking violently and whimpering softly. Vamdemon must have struck a lot of fear in her, they thought. They hurried towards her immediately and asked about her current condition.

"Lady Angewomon, are you okay?" Pumpmon asked.

"What did Lord Vamdemon do?" Ibismon asked worryingly.

Yet, Angewomon ignored them and continued to shake in fear, ckenching her teeth.

"Lady Angewomon…" Pumpmon whimpered and he moved closer to Angewomon. He then put his hand on Angewomon's shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Pumpmon, let's move Lady Angewomon to her bed and let her get some rest. She must be tired and shocked," Ibismon said.

"Alright, Ibis. Give me a hand," Pumpmon said.

"Certainly," Ibismon smiled and said.

Together, they lifted Angewomon and put her on the bed. Ibismon covered Angewomon under her blanket and told her to get some rest.

"I'm fine, Ibis," Angewomon finally answered, "I'm just feeling kinda weak. I just need some rest, and then I'll be fine. Don't worry…"

"I'm sorry, Lady Angewomon…" Ibismon said sheepishly.

"For what?" Angewomon smiled and asked.

"I didn't do anything… I ran away again… I'm sorry…" Ibismon answered.

"I'm such a coward!" Pumpmon cried, "I made Lady Angewomon get hurt again and again and again!"

"I know you all want to help," Angewomon answered, "but Vamdemon is too strong for all three of us. We just have to endure a little, okay?"

"Don't you hate him, Lady Angewomon?" Ibismon asked.

"Yes. I loathe him!" Angewomon said angrily, "Yet, I couldn't do anything to stop things from going his way. I'm the useless one,"

"Maybe your friends could be able to help," Pumpmon suggested.

"I hope they will…" Angewomon said, suddenly wondering about Hikari's current location. True, the Digidestined may outnumber Vamdemon, but Vamdemon's skills are definitely stronger than them. She was not sure much about the outcome. Then again, it was too early to think about help, since none came up to now. Taichi must have realized that Hikari was gone and would aware the rest of the Digidestined. Maybe help would arrive soon, Angewomon hoped.

Angewomon simply could not stand Vamdemon. By acting kind and loving proved even worse than being evil to her. She looked outside the window and prayed that someone might rescue her soon.

Maybe her wish will come true.

"Well, anyways, Lady Angewomon, get some rest," Ibismon said, "Sorry, but I have things to do."

"It's okay," Angewomon replied. "You don't wanna make Vamdemon angry."

"I think I should go too," Pumpmon piped up. "I'm sorry, Lady Angewomon."

"You two, don't worry so much. I'll be fine," Angewomon said, now a little irritated.

"As you say…" Ibismon said and left the room, with Pumpmon behind her.

Yet, when the two of them reached the door, the window behind them broke with a 'Crash' and someone rushed in suddenly. Angewomon was so glad to see the person who rushed in.

"ANGEWOMON!" The person screamed and moved towards her and her bed.

"Angemon!" Angewomon could not hide her happiness and she got off the bed.

Angemon put both his hands on Angewomon's shoulders and asked her, "Are you okay? Did Vamdemon do anything to you?"

"Yes he did. A lot and unforgivable," Angewomon answered angrily, "But I'll tell you later. Get me to somewhere sa-"

Angewomon suddenly went into silent mode and Angemon was startled by her sudden change of expression.

"What?" He asked worryingly.

"I don't need your help!" Angewomon grunted angrily.

"Huh?" Angemon did not know what to say for he was still shocked.

"You are merely a Champion and I am an Ultimate! That's why I don't need your help!"

"Angewomon… look, this isn't the time to act cool and tough, let's just get out of here!"

"There they are!" A voice shouted and the Angels turned back to look.

A few Demidevimon were standing there pointing at them.

"Quick! Alert Lord Vamdemon!" One of the Demidevimon shouted. Immediately, they turned around to warn Vamdemon about Angemon's presence.

"Oh, no, this is not good. Angewomon, we'll escape from the window!" Angemon shouted.

"You two, find some place to hide. Tell Vamdemon you've never returned to this room since he entered!" Angewomon said to Ibismon and Pumpmon.

"Sure!" Pumpmon answered, "Ibis, let's go before he comes,"

"Okay. Take care, Lady Angewomon," Ibismon said, feeling sad that she and Angewomon had to part soon.

"You too, Ibis. And Pumpkin. Bye," Angewomon said her final words before Angemon quickly grabbed her hand, and leaped out of the window, spreading his wings.

"How's Hikari?" Angewomon asked as Angemon let go of her hand, letting Angewomon fly on her own.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't find her. When Taichi found out that you and Hikari were not back, he alerted us and we went out to find you two, but luck wasn't really on our side. When we got to the alleyway, neither of you were there."

"Wait a moment, how did you know I was at the alleyway?"

Angemon smiled and showed her a helmet, the same one she was wearing before Vamdemon removed it from her.

"It was dented when I found it. But I managed to fix it a little-"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Angewomon yelled angrily and snatched the helmet from Angemon before he could react and put it on her head.

"Women…" Angemon whispered to himself as they continued flying on their journey to Yagami Residence.

"How did you know I was there?" Angewomon asked suddenly.

"I told you," Angemon said while rolling his eyes, but luckily he, too was wearing a helmet, so Angewomon could not see him doing so, "I found your helmet…"

"I mean at Vamdemon's castle!" Angewomon said angrily, unable to believe that Angemon was so stupid.

"Oh," Angemon said, "Well, see... Just now I was alone at home and I was Patamon when suddenly I Digivolved into Angemon without meaning to,"

"Uh-huh," Angewomon replied. She could not help feeling that Angemon's answer was very lame, almost as if he made one up on the very last minute.

"Then I turned around to see something which… err… kinda has a human male figure holding a sword, but it was glowing with very strong golden light and I don't even know what it is. Well, he told me where you were and which room you were in and which window to break and before I knew it, it was gone," Angemon finished.

Angewomon did not say anything and Angemon could not help having the feeling of being neglected.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid but it's true!" Angemon said angrily, "Or else how would I know your location?"

"And that thing did not mention about Hikari's location?"

"Nope, but we'll find her, Angewomon, I promise."

"But where could she have gone? When Vamdemon attacked her she was unconscious on the floor. And Vamdemon only captured me. Not her. And it's impossible for her to get lost on the way home!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Angewomon…"

"What?"

"Do you think we're safe from Vamdemon now?"

Angewomon turned around. No one was flying behind them. No carriages, no bats, no Demidevimon. Not even birds.

"Maybe…" Angewomon said. "Hikari's house is somewhere below,"

"Yeah, c'mon. Let's report to Taichi so that he can tell the others I found you."

Angewomon nodded and she and Angemon flew down into Yagami Residence.

"Angewomon!" Taichi shouted as he saw them, "Angemon!"

He ran towards them and asked, "Where's Hikari?"

At once, the Angels' face dropped.

"Sorry, Taichi," Angewomon said sheepishly, "I know it's my entire fault that Hikari's missing…"

"No, it's okay. I'll tell the others you're back," Taichi said and left to grab a phone and call the rest of the Digidestined.

Angewomon felt really guilty. It was her fault that Hikari was missing, yet nobody blamed her. Then, out of the blue, she remembered something that Vamdemon told her.

Vamdemon said he blew up the house.


End file.
